The present invention relates to accessories for motor vehicles, and more particularly to accessories for a user of the vehicle suspend items while the motor vehicle is stationary.
Currently in the art, suspension platforms are flimsy, unstable and do not feel safe when an occupant would like to mount the suspension platform. Moreover, currently existing platforms are difficult to attach to and remove from a vehicle.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved vehicle mounted suspension apparatus that may be readily attached and removed from the vehicle and provides for adjustment to a user's preference.